


Sex Slave For The Romans

by Paul260702



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Rape, Rutting, Sexual Slavery, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: A Celt captured by the roman army during an invasion of Britain is taken to Italy as a sex slave.





	Sex Slave For The Romans

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FINISHED

Cled Price was a Celtic Man from modern day Wales, who was captured during a war with Rome which had gone south for the Celt, now Cled was being shipped across the English Channel and through modern day France and eventually into Italy itself, Cled was told that he was to be sold as a sex slave to powerful Romans.

It wasn't long until he reached the slave markets in the center of Rome itself, Rome was a lavish city of marble and gold, Cled just wished he wasn't here as a slave and would have preferred to have arrived here as a visitor or maybe even an invader. When Cled was told he was to become a sex slave he was slightly afraid however the society from which he was taken had a sexual hierarchy, Alpha Men ruled the roost while Betas acted as bodyguards and Omegas were used as sex toys by the Alphas, however that system broke down after the Romans invaded and crushed the army of Betas the Alphas became worried and started conscripting Omegas into the army however most of them including Cled, surrendered to the powerful Romans, Cled still remembers being held at the Roman Camp, a few of the soldiers had just started their rut and so the Roman Commanders had allowed the soldiers to use the captives to relive their rut. Cled remember being tossed in front of a big muscular beefy soldier who's massive cock was impossible to miss underneath his protective clothes, the soldiers cock was the biggest he'd ever seen, it was way bigger than any cock he'd seen in his home city, if he had to guess it must have been at least 9".


End file.
